


С ней ничего не случится

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: Дэниэлс относится к Уолтеру как к равному себе, и хочет, чтобы он это знал.Альтернативная концовка (потому что они заслужили хэппи-энд, а не вот это вот все).События описываются по ходу фильма, есть добавленные автором сцены.





	1. Неверные решения

У экипажа «Завета» достаточно времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя после гиперсна, а у Дэниэлс — чтобы оплакать мужа. Путь до появившейся из ниоткуда планеты займет несколько недель, а ей уже хочется лезть на стену от боли и ужаса. Уолтер верно заметил — Джейк хотел бы, чтобы она справилась сама. Даже андроид в состоянии понять это, а у Дэниэлс в голове не укладывается — ну как же она одна? И зачем?

Стать первыми колонистами — идея Джейка, Дэниэлс не задумывалась даже, чего хочет она сама. Да, дом у озера — романтичная и привлекательная идея, но разве поехала бы она туда, не предложи Джейк этого? Захотела бы поехать сама? Всю свою жизнь Дэниэлс потратила на то, чтобы стать командиром корабля, бесконечные тренировки, защита диссертации, один за другим уровни подготовки, она всегда старалась даже больше, чем Джейк, но на «Завете» оказалась третьим кандидатом. И это несправедливо.

Орам не говорит об этом при всех, но для каждого члена экипажа очевидно, что он думает: его не сделали капитаном из-за религии. На самом деле это нет так. Просто Джейк был лучше.

Чем дальше развивалась наука, тем меньше уважения к религии оставалось в обществе. И если капитан — атеист, нельзя задвинуть другого офицера-мужчину дальше женщины-офицера, если он верующий. Все тут же сочли бы это оскорблением его веры, в то время как вера здесь ни при чем — Дэниэлс знала, что она — тоже лучше Орама. И что высадка на незнакомую планету, пусть и всю дорогу до нее они потратят на исследования, затея глупая и обреченная на провал. Нельзя ставить под угрозу серьезную миссию, нельзя рисковать двумя тысячами жизней. Орам ошибается не потому, что религиозен, а потому что он идеалист и дурак. Но вслух такого не скажешь — и Дэниэлс молчит, сидит на полу у огромного стекла и смотрит на звезды, отчаянно пытаясь хоть чем-то отвлечь себя от удушающей боли, которая заставляет грудную клетку дергаться, как при спазме.

— Я должен осмотреть тебя, — ровный голос Уолтера вырывает ее из задумчивости, Дэниэлс вскидывает голову. — Выход из гиперсна был спонтанным, возможны повреждения.

— Может, займешься пока другими?

— Все остальные осмотрены. Я догадался, что ты не захочешь общаться ни с кем.

Он все стоит в дверях, как вампир из старых фильмов, ждущий приглашения, и Дэниэлс указывает на место напротив, жестом предлагая ему войти.

— Встань. — Уолтер протягивает ей руку, и Дэниэлс сжимает прохладную ладонь андроида в своей. Зачем их делают с температурой, близкой к человеческой? 

— Ты слишком похож на человека, — говорит Дэниэлс, прикрывая глаза.

— И все же я не человек. Открой рот, пожалуйста.

Она слушается, позволяет Уолтеру заглядывать в ее горло, следит за фонариком, опускается в кресло и терпеливо переносит удары маленьким молотком по коленям.

— Все в порядке, — наконец резюмирует Уолтер. — Хочешь побыть одна?

«Да, уходи, убирайся, оставьте меня наконец в покое!»

Но Дэнилс поднимает на него взгляд и просто не может сказать все это, из глаз катятся слезы, и она ничего не может с этим поделать сейчас, только мотает головой.

— Не хочу быть одна.

— Хорошо.

Уолтер берет ее за руку и усаживает в кресло, сам садится рядом и просто молчит — за руку держит. Никого из экипажа Дэниэлс даже видеть не может, но с Уолтером спокойно. Он почему-то лучше людей знает, что говорить, а когда — молчать.

Они проводят так по несколько часов каждый день. По окончанию своей рабочей смены Дэниэлс идет в каюту, а Уолтер появляется чуть позже. Сидит рядом, держит за руку, рассказывает ей о данных, полученных относительно обнаруженной ими планеты. 

— Ты не хочешь туда лететь, — резюмирует Уолтер однажды.

— У нас есть инструкция и ответственность перед колонистами, — говорит Дэниэлс, и барьер будто срывает, то, о чем она молчала всю неделю, с того самого разговора с Орамом, рвется теперь наружу. — Мы не можем так рисковать, мы же понятия не имеем, что это за планета! Возможно, она была отсеяна на этапе подбора, потому что опасна или непригодна, мы тратим время, и если что-то пойдет не так, мы потеряем экипаж и пассажиров. Разумеется, я не хочу туда лететь! Джейк хотел...

Голос срывается снова. 

Уолтер терпеливо накрывает ее ладонь своей, ждет, пока пройдет дрожь.

— Ты говоришь о долге и риске, словно ты андроид, — говорит он негромко. — Не сдерживай скорбь, ты ведь человек.

— У тебя вообще нет эмоций? — уточняет Дэниэлс, с трудом заставляя свой голос звучать ровно.

— Это так.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Это мой долг — заботиться о членах экипажа.

Дэниэлс убирает руку. Ответ андроида немного трезвит ее, она и вправду совсем расклеилась, до такой степени, что Уолтер сидит здесь каждый день и утирает заместителю капитана сопли. Пора прекращать.

— Я в порядке. Ты можешь идти, Уолтер.


	2. Под защитой

— «Завет», как меня слышно? Теннеси, отвечай, мать твою!

— ДЭНИЭЛС!

Краем глаза она видит приближающуюся тень — это все, что сейчас можно заметить. А потом Уолтер опрокидывает ее на землю, и тогда видно наконец скользкое отвратительное, паника накрывает с головой. Слишком быстро, она ничего не успевает сделать, только слышит хруст металла, выстрелы, а потом в бледном свете видит Уолтера, придерживающего то, что осталось от его левой руки.

Ослепляющая зеленая вспышка будто отключает звук. В ушах звенит, Дэниэлс закрывает их руками и с огромным трудом заставляет себя вернуться к действительности. Голос, произносящий «За мной» — пугающе знакомый, но размышлять об этом некогда, нужно забрать Орама и убираться отсюда, как можно скорее. Если капитан не может позаботиться о своем экипаже сам, это ее обязанность теперь.

Она подталкивает его вперед, почти следом за незнакомцем, а сама отстает на пару шагов, чтобы поравняться с Уолтером. Он прячет поврежденную руку под здоровой — впрочем, это явно неподходящее слово, когда речь идет об андроидах. Но Уолтер уже несколько недель воспринимается ей только как человек, наверное, с того момента, как сказал «Я как все» после их пробуждения на «Завете». Он действительно как все. Хотя, наверное, даже лучше.

— Что с твоей рукой?

— Полное восстановление возможно только после возвращения на корабль, — коротко отвечает Уолтер.

— Когда ты закричал, я не сразу поняла, куда смотреть... — она закусывает губу.

— Ты не виновата.

Нелепо извиняться перед андроидом. Дэниэлс коротко кивает и ускоряет шаг. Все это нелепо. Уолтер здесь, чтобы охранять их. Вот пусть охраняет, он все правильно делает. И все-таки ей не по себе от того, что он пострадал. Дэниэлс обещает себе, что его рука — первое, чем она займется по возращении на «Завет».

***

— Я понимаю, почему ты нравилась Уолтеру. Увы, он уже покинул эту юдоль скорби.

Руки Дэвида такие сильные, от удушья темнеет в глазах, но все силы Дэниэлс вкладывает в то, чтобы оттолкнуть его лицо подальше от своего. Это лицо, настолько близкое и знакомое ей, принадлежит не тому.

— Так это делается?

Ничего отвратительнее она в жизни своей не испытывала, а ведь он даже не эта непонятная тварь — он выглядит как человек. Точнее... как не человек. Даже хорошо, что она почти ничего не видит сейчас.

Все чувства будто обостряются, она слышит шаги и еще не видя никого знает, что это — Уолтер. Доля секунды, и Дэвид отлетает к стене, легкие снова наполняются воздухом, Дэниэлс дышит так жадно, будто испытывала нехватку кислорода не менее получаса. Перед глазами все еще пляшут темные пятна. 

Уолтер быстрым, отточеным движением ставит ее на ноги и толкает в спину.

— Беги.

Как можно бежать сейчас? У Дэвида две руки, он будет сильнее. Насколько Уолтер его задержит?

— Скорее, беги!

И она бросается к выходу, но спотыкается в коридоре буквально через три шага, падает на камни, ударившись коленом. Поднимается, но звуки драки за спиной заставляют врасти в пол, не позволяют сдвинуться с места. Ее будто парализует страхом, и требуется не меньше минуты, чтобы понять, какой именно это страх.

Она разворачивается и приваливается к дверному проему. 

Спина Уолтера. Он сверху, камнем бьет Дэвида по лицу.

Страх немного отпускает, и Дэниэлс позволяет себе сделать еще один шаг вперед, прислушаться.

— Теперь твой выбор, брат, — говорит Дэвид, и Дэниэлс наконец чувствует эту разницу в их голосе, интонацию Дэвида, которая так ее пугает. — Быть владыкой ада или слугой в раю? Что ты выбираешь?

Уолтер колеблется. Черт возьми, он колеблется, и Дэниэлс знает, что если закричит — Уолтер отвлечется, и Дэвид успеет ударить его ножом. Что тогда? Стрелять так низко неудобно, и бедро Уолтера совсем рядом, но Дэниэлс всегда стреляла довольно неплохо. Рука дрожит. Чертова рука дрожит, и приходится прислонить приклад к углу, чтобы прицелиться.

Уолтер не слуга для нее, он член экипажа, как она, как все остальные, Дэвид совершенно свихнулся, если думает, что может убедить Уолтера... но он ведь колеблется. Все еще не ударил.

Лазерный прицел, у нее одна секунда, пока никто из андроидов не заметил зеленую точку. Курок. Выстрел. Дэниэлс нужно три секунды, чтобы понять, что нечто, отлетевшее к противоположной стене — кисть руки Дэвида.

В следующее мгновение Уолтер разбивает его голову камнем. Хруст такой странный, будто пластиковый контейнер раздавили, светлая жидкость заливает пол, и Дэниэлс смотрит на нее, как завороженная.

— Почему ты вернулась?! — Уолтер трясет ее за плечо, тянет в коридор и толкает в спину. А у Дэниэлс ноги заплетаются, она едва держится, и приходится вцепиться в его локоть, чтобы не упасть.

Она знает, что Уолтер не ждал такого, это он здесь — чтобы защищать ее, не наоборот. И кругом эти монстроподобные создания, и буря, и Теннеси вот-вот спустится за ними, и нужно найти других выживших, но Дэниэлс все равно считает, что не имеет права молчать.

— Это же не правда, — ее голос дрожит, зато ноги начинают слушаться, и они оба почти бегут сейчас. — Про долг, это же не правда.

— Я создан, чтобы служить людям.

— Ты сам в это не веришь.

***

Она сидит, согнувшись, в одном белье, а Уолтер бережно обрабатывает ссадины на ее спине. Прикосновения мягкие и приятные, и наконец, впервые за несколько недель, Дэниэлс позволяет себе закрыть глаза и расслабиться, полностью поддаваясь его рукам.

— В этом нет необходимости, знаешь?

— Ты ведь не хочешь проснуться с синяками через семь лет? — Уолтер отстраняется, чтобы взять новый заживляющий пластырь. — То, что ты сделала на планете, было нарушением протокола безопасности. Люди не могут рисковать ради синтетиков, это не логично.

— Что он тебе сказал? — выдыхает Дэниэлс.

Дело однозначно в этом — чертов ублюдок много всего наговорил, и даже той части, что она слышала, было достаточно, чтобы разобраться в цели беседы. 

Она разворачивается лицом к нему, забирает пластырь из руки — у Уолтера их снова теперь две — и приходится задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Кто?

— Дэвид. Что он сказал тебе обо мне? Или может... вообще о людях?

— Я не думаю, что имеет смысл обсуждать это. — Уолтер спокойно убирает инструменты, закрывает шкафчик и снова поворачивается к ней. — Дэвид исходил из ложного посыла о том, что меня может оскорблять служба экипажу. Это не так.

— Это не так, — повторяет Дэниэлс, закусывая губу, — потому что ты член экипажа.

Она какое-то время смотрит на него, потом не выдерживает — отворачивается снова. Перспектива оказаться запертой в криокапсуле снова, без шанса контролировать что либо после произошедшего повергает ее в ужас. И за семь лет гиперсна ничего не пройдет, она проснется такой же перепуганной, с трясущимися руками, боящейся каждого шороха. 

— Я не хочу возвращаться в криокапсулу сейчас.

— Я провожу тебя в каюту, — кивает Уолтер, протягивая ей футболку.

В этом жесте только спокойствие, ей просто нужно еще немного таких моментов. Еще хотя бы сутки, прежде чем она снова заснет. Вполне возможно, что это именно то, о чем Дэвид говорил: она его использует. Но без Уолтера страх парализует, Дэниэлс точно знает, что он защитит ее от всего. 

В каюте она забирается под одеяло в трусах и футболке, сворачивается, обнимая подушку, спиной к дверям, и оборачивается, снова кусая губы.

— Мне остаться?

Он снова понимает все без слов, и часть сознания Дэниэлс отказывается верить, что его программа так идеальна. Это не программа — это он сам.

— Обними меня.

Едва Уолтер ложится сзади и касается руками ее плеч, Дэниэлс дает волю слезам, плачет навзрыд, кусая подушку, и не останавливается даже когда чувствует, что вся ткань промокла насквозь.

Руки Уолтера обнимают достаточно крепко, чтобы Дэниэлс точно знала — с ней ничего не случится.


End file.
